Ugly
by Loup41
Summary: Eu quebro o esteriótipo perfeito de uma sociedade, eu nao sou o modelo certo de beleza.Cada traço, cada curva, o aparelho, o óculos, as pequenas espinhas,o cabelo, tudo me torna o que eu sou. Feia.


Fiquei encarando o extenso e vazio corredor, todos os armários verdes alinhados e fechados, olhei para o relógio no meu pulso esquerdo, eu poderia entrar e ir ate a minha sala para ter mais um dia cansativo, ouvindo piadas sem graça, ou eu poderia dar meia volta e sair correndo para longe daqui. Alguma coisa na minha cabeça esta gritando para eu ir embora, mas tem outra voz, chamada consciência, me dizendo para entrar. Eu entrei.

A cada passo, o caminho parecia ficar mais estreito. Talvez eu seja uma medrosa, mas a cada dia tudo isso se torna pior. O sorriso metálico, o cabelo rosa e desgrenhado, os óculos...tudo isso quebra a regra do estereótipo perfeito, tudo isso se torna um insulto pra a sociedade aonde uma modelo é a beleza certa, eu não acredito em nada disso, não acredito em uma beleza certa, apenas acredito em uma beleza saudável, você pode ser tudo que você quiser desde que tenha saúde, mas eu não sou a pessoa que quando é xingada, se levanta e se defende, eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que grita pro mundo que sou perfeita do jeito que eu sou, eu sou do tipo de pessoa que fica sentada escutando e sofrendo em silencio, mas o que você pode fazer quando um colégio inteiro chama você de feia? Não há como uma pessoa lutar contra tantos, eu não sou forte o bastante para isso.

Dei duas batidas leves na porta, internamente desejando que ninguém a abrisse, mas geralmente eu não tenho tanta sorte e a porta foi aberta pelo meu professor de matemática.

-Parece que esta atrasada...mas como você é uma boa aluna... – Ele se afastou da posta e me deu espaço para passar. – Pode entrar.

Fui andando ate a minha cadeira na frente da sala, as pessoas já começavam a pronunciar os seus mesmos e idiotas murmurinhos sobre mim. Cada silaba já havia se tornado parte da minha rotina, cada palavra descrevia as coisas que eles vêem em mim. Ri discretamente, algumas coisas ate chegavam a ser idiotas.

-Ei feiosa, o que aconteceu? Aproveitou demais o seu sonho da feiúra? – Fechei os meus olhos diante do comentário idiota da garota mais popular e malvada da escola, Karin.

-Parece que ela é muda também. – Brincou a Yamanaka.

-Será que os feios são desprovidos de fala também, Ino? – Karin entre abriu a boca e botou a mão na frente, como se estivesse surpresa.

- Professor, a Yamanaka e a Takahashi não param de conversar, elas estão me atrapalhando. – Sorri para o meu melhor amigo, Gaara, o professor se virou e se deparou com as duas meninas na fila ao lado da minha viradas de lado.

-Virem para a frente e copiem o dever, quando acabarem quero que levem ele ate a minha mesa. – Gaara mostrou seu melhor sorriso cínico para as duas.

-Obrigado. – Murmurei em sua direção, ele apenas acenou com a cabeça.

-Professor, a Haruno também esta conversando. – Gelei quando o professor virou para mim, claro que eu faria minha tarefa, diferente das duas, mas eu odeio ser chamada a atenção.

-Eu não ouvi. – Ele simplesmente disse isso e se virou. Claro que ele ouvia todas as conversas das pessoas da frente, ele devia ter ouvido o que a Karin havia falado também. O Kakashi-sensei sempre foi muito legal comigo. Olhei para a Karin e ela estava vermelha de raiva, a Yamanaka deu uma risadinha enquanto serrava as unhas, elas devem ter dado o dever para algum nerd fazer, talvez isso explicasse o porque do Rock Lee estar com uma pilha de cadernos na sua mesa.

Aguentei as duas primeiras aulas do Kakashi-sensei com tranqüilidade, já que as duas não falaram tanta coisa depois daquilo. Quando o sinal para o intervalo tocou, esperei todos saírem da sala, só sobraram eu meus dois melhores e únicos amigos, Gaara e Hinata.

-Valeu Gaara. - Agradeci novamente, ele riu e bagunçou o meu cabelo.

-Odeio a Yamanaka e a Takahashi, elas me enojam, fiz mais por mim do que por você. – Fiz um biquinho bravo diante do seu ultimo comentário e empurrei seu ombro.

- Odeio elas também, mas o que três plebeus podem fazer contra as rainhas de uma nação de alunos sem personalidade. – Hinata balançou a cabeça de modo reprovador.

- Podemos botar um fone com uma musica de estourar os tímpanos para não ouvir os murmúrios dos mentecaptos que passam por esses corredores. – Começamos a andar pelos corredores seguindo ate a lanchonete.

-Brilhante idéia Sakura, agora só falta a franja cobrindo seu rosto e a roupa preta. – Zombou Gaara.

- Não insulte os bruxos da meia noite. – O que diabos são os bruxos da meia noite? A Hinata não pode estar nada bem.

-Hinata...eu já falei pra você que não é saudável beber de manha. – Gaara colocou a mão no ombro da morena tentando passar apoio. Eu ri internamente, mas externamente eu entrei na brincadeira e balancei a minha cabeça reprovadora.

- Eu só bebi um pouquinho, ainda estou sóbria... – Brincou Hinata, claro que ela não bebe, bom...eu espero que não... – A Hanabi me obrigou a assistir um filme que ela fez com as coleguinhas de classe dela, a historia era de uma comunidade de emos, chamados de bruxos da meia noite, que sofriam bullying eram mortos no final. O filme foi completamente idiota.

- Quantos anos a Hanabi tem mesmo? Tres? – Perguntei revirando os olhos.

-Não, 15, mas esse filme foi pra um trabalho sobre bullying, o vídeo foi a pior coisa que eu já vi na minha vida.

-Olha la. – Gaara apontou para a Hanabi se jogando para o Naruto. – Parece que as Hyuugas tem tendência de gostar de idiotas, será que o seu primo também gosta dele? Eu não duvido, aquele cabelo dele me faz duvidar o lado dele...

-Ca-cala a-a b-oo-ca-ca. – A Hinata gaguejante deu um tapa na cabeça do Gaara. A paixão da Hinata pelo Naruto é mais obvia do que o fato da Karin ser vadia.

-Alguem esta vermelha demais... – Cantalorei, ela apenas me olhou feio e deu um tapa na minha cabeça também, eu e Gaara começamos a rir da reação dela, do nada, nos dois começamos a ter um ataque de risos, rimos tanto que tivemos que nos encostar nos armários para nos sustentar, a Hinata apenas nos ficou olhando vermelha, de raiva e vergonha.

-Do que os dois idiotas riem tanto. Pensei que feio não era feliz. – Paramos de rir quando a Karin veio nos atormentar.

-Na verdade Karin, eu sou lindo e muito feliz. – Gaara não mudou sua expressão fria em direção a Karin. Ele pode ser muito divertido entre amigos, mas muito frio e fechado com outras pessoas. – A Sakura também.

-Quem? Ela? - A vadia de cabelos vermelhos apontou seu dedo perfeitamente pintado em minha direção. – Cuidado, o nariz pode crescer.

- Eu não estou mentindo, na verdade... – Gaara me puxou de encontro ao seu corpo como naqueles filmes clichês. – Eu só não ... com ela ainda, porque eu a respeito demais para isso, mas...fiu fiu...ela é gostosa por baixo dos lençóis!

-Olha quem esta tentando ser caridoso... – Falou a Yamanaka cínica. Gaara continuava me segurando, mas com ele eu não tenho vergonha, sei que é só um brincadeira.

-Olha quem esta com inveja... – Retrucou Gaara.

-Não estou com inveja! – Gritou a Yamanaka.

-Eu não disse isso. – Ri da cara de cínico penasativo do Gaara, ri mais ainda da cara brava da Ino.

-Claro que disse. – Esbravejou.

-Foi mesmo? – Gaara nos puxou para fora dali, ainda com uma cara de desentendido. Rimos todo o caminho para o refeitório. Procuramos alguma mesa para sentar.

O resto do dia foi igual a qualquer outro, jogaram bebida no meu suéter, jogaram bolinhas de papel na minha cabeça, puxaram a minha cadeira para eu cair, botaram o pe para eu tropeçar, a única coisa diferente foi que eles quebraram a minha bicicleta, eu tive que voltar andando pra casa.

- Você é burra ou o que? – Parei em frente a porta, apenas para ouvir os gritos da minha mãe.

-Pare de ser uma controladora! – Gritou a minha irmã de volta, as duas sempre brigam. Escorreguei na porta e fiquei sentada ouvindo os gritos das duas.

- Você não sabe o que esta fazendo! Ele estragou a nossa vida!

-Cala a boca! Cala a boca!

-Você sabe que é verdade!

-Pare de tentar nos manipular!

-Eu não manipulo ninguém!

-Não! Imagina! A senhora apenas guia todos o passos da Sakura com algumas cordinhas! Ela não é a sua marionete! Ela não tem vida! Não tem liberdade! Você a prende aqui e joga milhões de livros na escrivaninha dela! Ela nunca vai pra uma festa, porque você diz que la só tem drogado! Ela não pode botar lentes, porque senão ela vai ficar cega! Ela não pode comprar outros tipos de roupa porque senão ela é puta! Deixa ela viver! – Me levantei e entrei na casa, der repente tudo ficou em silencio, fui ate a sala e vi minha irmã limpando as lagrimas virada de costa, mamãe apenas estava sentada no sofá com a cabeça baixa, olhei para as duas, elas sabiam que eu ouvi. Me virei e subi pro meu quarto.

Fui direto para o banheiro, fui ate a privada e vomitei, vomitei todo o meu café da manha e o meu almoço. Levantei e escovei o dente, me olhei no espelho. Cada traço, cada curva, o aparelho, o óculos, as pequenas espinhas,o cabelo, tudo me torna o que eu sou. Feia.


End file.
